This invention relates to a stent graft and method and more particularly to a covered flexible stent graft and method for making the same.
Stent grafts of various types have heretofore been provided. However, such stent grafts have not had the desired flexibility while retaining a consistent circumferential support. There is therefore a need for a new and improved stent graft and method for making the same.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stent graft and method in which a stent graft is provided which is very flexible.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stent graft of the above character which utilizes a minimum number of materials and elements which are exposed to blood and tissue.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stent graft and method of the above character which makes it possible to maintain a substantially constant length during expansion of the stent graft.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stent graft and method of the above character which can be used to locally deliver drugs or agents to improve the vascular benefit and long-term performance of the stent graft.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stent graft and method of the above character in which the stent graft can be economically manufactured.